


Trying Hard Not To Act A Fool

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: “It’s new years eve Mitchy,” he says with a grin.  “Not just that, new decade.  At the start of this decade we didn’t even know each other, and now we’re ringing in the 20s together with our best friends.  And each other.”It’s hard not to get caught up in Auston’s enthusiasm, so Mitch stops trying.~*~*~New Years Eve AU where Auston is excited to host an epic NYE party and Mitch couldn't deny Auston anything if he tried.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Trying Hard Not To Act A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written on New Years Eve while I was watching the Leafs @ Wild game. Earlier that day I was at Loblaws Maple Leaf Gardens and while at the Deli counter actually had a vision of Mitch and Auston there, shopping before a new years party and thus this story was written.
> 
> Only beta'ed by myself. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. Feedback is always welcome.

The plan had been only to stop in for a few last minute snacks for their New Years party that night. They should have been more organized and done it earlier, like not the day of when everyone else seemed to think that it was a good time to get groceries before going out to parties or staying in for parties. Or whatever. Mitch absentmindedly scratches his belly through his worn Leafs hoodie and lets his eyes roam over the crowd of people loitering around the deli counter.

“We need lunch meats, dude” Auston had said as he shoved Mitch out of the way and took control of the shopping cart. “And cheeses.”

Mitch’s response of “what for?” was lost as he watched his best friend navigate through the crowd of people and head for where he took a number to wait in the queue. 

Auston is grinning and rolling from the balls of his feet to his heels as he waits his turn when Mitch joins him. He’d been sent to grab a veggie tray and ranch dip and placed it into the cart, looking carefully at the small pile of groceries already there.

Parmasean crisps.

Olives from the olive bar.

Fancy little crackers.

A loaf of focaccia with sun-dried tomatoes and potato slices.

Mitch can’t help but look at his best friend in confusion, who WAS this Auston Matthews and what had he done with Mitch’s real Auston? 

Mitch’s Auston, who thought gourmet was adding frozen peas to KD. Or that high class was using patterned paper napkins instead of Kleenex to wipe their hands after eating sauced wings.

Their eyes meet and Mitch sees Auston’s grin falter, just enough for him to school his expression and grin again, this time not as bright. It’s quick but Mitch catches it. He shakes his head because he doesn’t want Auston to be anything but shining and happy, so he grins until the light goes back into Auston’s eyes.

“Who are you and what did you do with my Matts?” Mitch chuckles as he elbows Auston playfully. 

“I’m just really excited,” Auston explains. They hear his number called behind the counter and both men approach the counter to choose what meats and cheeses they want for their deli tray.

They’re walking towards the bakery section when Auston continues speaking.

“It’s new years eve Mitchy,” he says with a grin. “Not just that, new decade. At the start of this decade we didn’t even know each other, and now we’re ringing in the 20s together with our best friends. And each other.”

It’s hard not to get caught up in Auston’s enthusiasm, so Mitch stops trying. They’ve pretty much picked out everything they need already but continue going down each aisle just out of habit. Mitch grabs two boxes of Maple Cookies because he loves them, but more so he knows that as much as Auston complains about how sweet they are, he can crush a whole box in a sitting if he’s not paying attention.

They remember pantry staples that they’re out of, Mitch’s protein powder and Auston’s nutritionist approve power bars that he keeps in his hockey bag for when they’re at the rink later than expected.

Auston throws three jumbo bags of twizzlers in the cart and laughs at Mitch as his jaw drops. 

“Hear me out,” Auston says as he rolls his eyes. You know that Willy is going to get into these, which means Zach will want some.”

“Because Willy loves to kiss the taste out of his mouth,” Mitch finishes with a laugh. He’s seen that show more often than he’d like to remember.

Auston nods knowingly. “And then you know that Willy will pocket the second bag to take home, probably to make some kind of kinky rope to tie Zach to the bed with or something…”

Now Mitch understands where Auston is going with this. “So we’ll have one for us…” He finishes with a high five to Auston.

When they’re in line, they go over everything they know they have at home and what they’ve got in their cart to make sure they haven’t forgotten anything. 

“JT is bringing the beer,” Mitch counts on one finger, “Kasper is bringing the wine…” he counts on another.

“Zach and Willy are bringing the pop,” Auston adds, “and Freddie’s got the liquor.”

“We have the food…” Mitch hands over his Optimum Plus card to scan for points and he’s pleased to see that they’ve done so well with saving their free points they can redeem $100 bucks on today’s visit. He looks over to where Auston is leaning against the cart, one hand on his hip and the other turning his Jays ball cap backwards on his head.

There is not one inch of Auston’s body that Mitch’s eyes don’t roam over in those few seconds, not one inch of his own body that doesn’t react to the sight of his best friend standing before him. He’s in a pair of grey jogging pants and socks and slip ons. He’s wearing a Ram’s Hockey tee shirt under his own Leafs zip up hoodie. They had gone from their apartment building underground parking straight to the underground parking at Maple Leaf Gardens Lowblaws, so they hadn’t had to actually go outside at all for this shopping trip. Mitch slowly swallows and averts his eyes, hoping that he’s not given his feelings away in the middle of the check out line.

When their eyes meet, Mitch sees a heat in Auston’s gaze, a gaze that is held on him so intently that Mitch doesn’t hold back the shiver that races up his back. He watches Auston’s eyes dip down and then back up, a playful smirk decorating his lips.

The groan that escapes as Mitch watches Auston palm himself is audible, Mitch’s whole body is aflame with a pinkish hue.

The cashier has finished scanning and bagging their items. Auston begins to load them into the shopping cart, making sure to nudge Mitch’s shoulder with his own playfully.

“That will be $328.33. Would you like to use your points today, sir?” The kid behind the counter asks with a bored sigh.

“Fuck yes,” Auston says as he loads the last of the bags in the cart. Mitch nods and holds up his Visa to show how he’ll pay for the rest. Auston is already on his own phone, transferring his half into Mitch’s TD account and Mitch knows he’ll finish the transaction once they get in the car and are on their way home.

It’s oddly domestic, routine now for all of their combined shopping. When they’d been assigned a room together in their first year at Ryerson, it had taken less than 24 hours for the two of them to become attached at the hip. Auston was the best friend that Mitch never knew he needed, and their relationship had become even more effortless when they’d decided to move into an apartment together. Pretty much all of the guys from the Hockey Team had ended up renting apartments in the same building, which made it easier for team building events and social time together.

Mitch had made sure to let Auston know immediately that he was bisexual, and if he had a problem with it, he should probably start looking for somewhere else to stay. It was almost cute how Mitch tried to intimidate Auston who was at least 20 pounds heavier and three inches taller, but Auston had only shrugged and told him if Mitch didn’t care who he fucked, he wasn’t gonna care who Mitch fucked.

They’d been partners in crime ever since.

Randomly over the last three years Mitch had questioned Auston’s sexuality. Nothing was sacred between them and Auston had never said outright that he was 100% straight, but they’d shared one too many lingering glances, heated gazes across rooms or on the ice for Mitch to think that there wasn’t at least a chance of Auston being bisexual too.

Mitch slides his Visa card into his wallet and accepts their receipt with a ‘thank you, Happy New Years’ and follows Auston towards the escalator that will take them to the parking garage. Auston’s ass is covered by jogging pants that fit him with a perfection that has Mitch once again, licking his lips.

“We’re gonna talk about this, right?” He asks with a blush when Auston looks over his shoulder and catches Mitch checking out his ass. If it were anyone else he doesn’t think he’d be so forthcoming with his feelings, but this is Auston and they’ve come too far to be anything other than completely honest with each other. Always.

“That you’re looking at my ass?”

“Yeah,” Mitch admits with a shrug. “Like you were looking at my crotch earlier.”

A scandalized gasp catches their attention and they both turn to see an elderly lady with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. 

“He’s right, ma’am,” Auston says with a sheepish smile. “I was looking at his crotch in line.” He puts his hand to his mouth as if trying to keep a secret with the little old lady. “But I’ll be honest with you, it’s just because he was looking at mine first.”

They both watch in horror as she looks down, first at Auston’s groin and then at Mitch’s before tightening her scarf around her head and scurrying off towards the Carleton St exit.

She’s out of sight before both of them exchange stunned looks and burst into laughter. They can barely hold each other up as they head down the escalator to meet their cart at the bottom.

“Did you see her face?” Mitch gasped as he held onto his sides.

“Did you see her check out our junk?” Auston snorts as he uses his key fob to unlock the car doors and pop the trunk.

Still giggling, they fall into the car and settle in. Auston has turned the key in the ignition and they’re idling when Mitch looks over to see his best friend watching him intently. Their eyes meet in a lengthy silent conversation that has Auston grinning playfully and Mitch unable to stop the blushing smile that covers his mouth.

“Yeah?” He asks, just needing confirmation that they’re thinking the same thing, that they’re in sync. He watches Auston’s eyes flare with heat and his stomach flutters. It’s the same heat that Mitch has seen in Auston’s eyes on the ice, when they’re on a streak where no one can touch them.

It’s the same heat that Mitch has seen in the darkness of a club, where he’d been dancing with some girl and Auston had his own girl and their eyes met across the dancefloor. That had been a rare night where they’d each brought their girl for the night home and tried to see who could be louder than the other.

In retrospect, Mitch thinks that maybe none if it had anything to do with the girls that night, but more so them acting on a sexual attraction neither had been able to name at the time.

He doesn’t startle when Auston gently lies his hand on Mitch’s. It breaks him from his memory, a string of memories which tell him that maybe he’s been oblivious all this time. “Yeah.” It’s reassuring. Calming. Auston’s way of reminding Mitch that they’re best friends more than anything and he knows him better than anyone, better than Mitch himself most of the time.

“How long?” Mitch closes his eyes as he asks the question. It’s not what he meant to say, but when he opens his eyes again, he sees that Auston isn’t offended by the question, it looks more like he’s trying to articulate his thoughts into an answer that accurately reflects his feelings.

“I …don’t know,” Auston responds honestly. “Like, I didn’t think about it until it was all I could think about.” Auston cocks his head to the side. “You?”

Mitch shrugs. “October 23, 2016.” He watches Auston’s eyes widen and his jaw drop in complete shock. He makes a grunting sound that has Mitch unable to keep his composure, he bursts into laughter, snorting in the process.

“Bro, your face.”

“Fucker,” Auston blushes in embarrassment and puts the car in drive as he backs out of the spot they’re idling in. Mitch can’t stop laughing which turns into hysterical giggles until Auston is laughing along with him.

Seriously,” Mitch says between deep breaths as he holds his sides in pain. “Seriously…”

He waits until they’re at a red light and Auston can look across the front seat, their eyes meeting across the centre console. Auston nods as if to encourage Mitch to answer.

“Same,” Mitch says. When Auston doesn’t respond Mitch rolls his eyes and huffs a fake sigh of impatience. “You said “I don’t know, I didn’t think about it until it was all I could think about.” 

Auston nods.

“Yeah, same. For like, uhhhh. Me. Same.”

“Yeah?”

Mitch gives a shrug of his shoulder and an encouraging smile. “Yeah.”

They’ve set up their dining room table and kitchen counters with what looks like an excessive amount of food, alcohol and party favours. There are 2020 sunglasses, hats and enough confetti that Mitch knows they’ll be vacuuming it out of corners for weeks. Thankfully, they have the entirety of the Ryerson Rams hockey team in attendance, plus significant others to help eat and drink everything. Mitch isn’t sure, but he swears that there are a few players who had already graduated there as well, hanging out with some of the seniors.

“Wow, fucking unreal,” Auston says directly into Mitch’s ear and causes a full body shiver. He doesn’t help matters when Auston wraps an arm around Mitch’s waist and pulls him closer so that they’re back to chest.

“What is?” Mitch tries to control his voice but comes up short. He allows himself to lean back against Auston’s chest and rest his weight on him. He tilts his head so that they’re almost nose to nose and Mitch feels himself swoon.

The smirk on Auston’s face tells Mitch that his reaction was not lost on the taller man. They’d not spoken more of whatever was happening between them when they’d gotten back to the apartment earlier. They’d focused on cleaning and doing laundry, moving furniture to make more room and preparing all of the food before taking a shower so they were ready for when the first of the guys showed up just before 7. Chel was being played on their game system, a Bluetooth speaker was echoing someone’s music playlist and people were loitering in the kitchen and living room. Some had even made it out into the hall to invite Auston and Mitch’s neighbors to the party.

“This party. Thank god we live above Freddie and Kasper so we don’t have to worry about how much noise we’re making. Old man Wilson and his wife are out in the hall discussing the Leafs’ playoff odds with Barrie and Mo…” they both look out to see their friends and teammates talking to their neighbor in what looked like an excited and enthusiastic conversation. “This is just so fucking amazing.”

Mitch turns around so that he’s now chest to chest with Auston. He lets himself look up at his best friend, really take in the depth of his eyes, the curve of his lips and the spot on his throat, just below his ear that Mitch has always really wanted to lick, just to see what it tastes like. He watches Auston’s skin flush a pretty pink all the way to the tips of his ears. Auston averts his gaze at Mitch’s intense stare.

He will wait forever for Auston to look up, to meet his gaze. They have all night and he doesn’t want to rush whatever this is between them. Auston means too much to him, is too integral to Mitch’s existence to fuck this up. He isn’t surprised that it’s been so easy between them, admitting their feelings and getting to this point. But just because it’s been easy to this point doesn’t mean he’s going to assume it always will be, he loves Auston too much to take their relationship with each other, their connection for granted.

Everything outside the two of them seems to dim, or at least it feels that way to both men. Their friends are partying around them, engaging in various drinking games, video games and conversations about how they’ve got the next day off and then are off to St. Catharines to play Brock. They’ve split the series with Brock so far, one win one loss, and they’re not interested in losing a best of three against them.

Auston raises his hand and runs his fingers through Mitch’s hair, tucking a few strands behind his ear gently. His hand lingers just enough to cup his neck and pull Mitch in so that they’re even closer, sharing breath between them.

“I’ve never actually done ...this before,” Auston says with an honesty that reflects in his eyes and the way his lip is trembling. 

Mitch rests his forehead against the taller man’s as best he can, brushing their noses together.

“You don’t think I know that,” Mitch chooses his words wisely. He knows the gift he’s being given, being Auston’s first and swears that he’ll protect this honour with everything he has. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Their mouths are brushing against one another, not pressing together in a kiss but ghosting enough that has Mitch’s cock hardening in his jeans. Auston’s eyes are fluttering open and shut, like he’s not sure what he wants to do, what he’s able to do.

“For trusting me,” Mitch admits. He wraps his own arms around Auston’s waist, resting comfortably against the dip of his back.

They have a very tolerant team, a healthy mix of gay, straight, bi and even asexual players who don’t care what anyone else does as long as it’s for the benefit of their team dynamic. Mitch knows that it could be harder, they could be surrounded by a bunch of intolerant hockey jocks that thinks fags can’t sport, and he’s grateful for the number of blessings in his life. Auston had told him of stories, living and growing up in Arizona of guys who knew it was safer in the closet than being who they were for fear of being beat up for it.

The fact that they’re practically dry fucking against the wall between their bedrooms without anyone batting an eye is a testament to that fact.

“Does this mean you’re looking for someone to rent out your extra bedroom?” Willy asks with a grin. He’s sucking playfully on a piece of licorice and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I wouldn’t let you move in if you paid the whole rent,” Auston says without taking his eyes off of Mitch’s mouth.

“Besides,” Mitch adds as he leans in to suck on Auston’s lower lip playfully. “What would Hyms say if you up and moved out on him?” Before Willy can respond Mitch holds up a hand to stop him. “And I don’t want to live in the bedroom next to you two, listening to your fucking kinky sex games every damn night.”

“Now fuck off,” Auston adds. He reaches out, gaze still locked with Mitch and shoves Willy away.

When he’s able to finally break their gaze, Auston looks at something across the hall, in the living room. It’s just barely 11pm and Mitch watches him frown for a second. Before he can ask what is happening, Auston grinds their erections together and mumbles ‘fuck it.”

“Fuck what?” Mitch asks. He groans in disappointment as Auston pulls just out of reach for their kiss.

“I wanted to wait until midnight for our first proper kiss. Be all romantic about it, but fuck it,” as the words leave Auston’s mouth he leans in to press their lips together in a filthy, hungry kiss. As much as he’s giving in to the kiss, Mitch is meeting him inch for inch, a battle waging between them to see who will take control.

Mitch surrenders first. He’s boneless and falls back against the wall for stability, pulling Auston in with him so that he’s pressed tightly between Auston’s chest and the hallway behind him. Mitch feels every thrust of Auston’s tongue, stroking his own, licking his teeth and roof of his mouth. Their bodies are now grinding together in a hurried movement as though they’re both afraid that it will end too soon.

“It’s okay,” Auston mumbles against Mitch’s mouth. “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“I should be saying that to you,” Mitch whines into the kiss. 

“I know babe, but I already know you’ll be there to catch me. You need to know that I’ll be there to catch you too.”

It takes heaving breaths and Mitch has to close his eyes to stop the spinning of the room around them. He feels drunk, overwhelmed and so thirsty for Auston. As he flutters his eyelids open to look at the other man, he sees the same panicked expression staring back at him. Their holding hands at their sides and Auston falls into Mitch so that they’re pressed together, just holding one another.

“I’m in love with you,” Mitch whispers softly against Auston’s jaw. “I’ve never been in love before. Never loved anyone the way I love you.” His breath catches when Auston tilts his chin with his thumb so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“I never thought I’d fall in love,” Auston’s admission surprises Mitch. This wasn’t anything they’d ever discussed, but Auston doesn’t look upset by his own words. Just matter of fact. “Like, I’ve watched people fall in love, watched people who thought they were in love and I’d just never felt that way about anyone except my family. I love my friends, but not like …” Auston pauses to make sure Mitch is paying attention. “Not like this. I’ve never felt about my friends the way I felt about you when we met, even before this had even occurred to me, you were more to me than any friend I’ve ever had in my life.”

The air is heavy between them. They’re breathing is synchronized, chests heaving with sexual anticipation and promise, but there is also heavy emotion wrapped between them. Neither is sure how long they stand in the hallway, ignored by their guests and wrapped up in their own universe.

Mitch breaks the spell with a curl of his lip and twinkle in his eye. “So.. Can we fuck yet?” He feels Auston’s hips press into his in response and his smirk turns dirty. “Matty…. You wanna fuck me?” He sees Auston curse under his breath.

Auston takes a deep breath. “FREDDIE?” He waits a second and calls again. “FREDDIE?”

A ginger head pops around the hallway. “Matts?”

“You’re in charge.”

“Huh?”

Auston doesn’t repeat himself, instead he grabs Mitch’s hand and tugs him down the hall to his bedroom. He pauses for a moment and opens the door before pulling Mitch in and slamming the door behind them.

A few seconds later Mitch pops his head out the door to see Freddie still standing at the end of the hall, his face a mask of shock. Mitch’s hair is mussed from Auston’s hands running through it and he looks thoroughly kissed.

“Don’t burn our apartment down please. Thanks Freddie,” he says with a squeak as Auston pulls him back into the room.

The ball has dropped and everyone in the Marner/Matthews apartment, including on the balcony and in the hallway, is celebrating the first seconds of 2020.

“The fuck has Matts and Marnie gone?” Hyman asks as he high fives and hugs Spezza who is making his rounds around the apartment. Freddie tosses a handful of confetti over them and blows his party horn.

“Fucking in the back bedroom,” Freddie answers as though it’s common knowledge. He tosses another handful right in their faces and laughs as they begin sputtering, unsure if it’s from his news or the confetti.

“Actually?” Spezza asks spitting out small pieces of paper.

“Bout fucking time,” Barrie’s voice is heard from his position on a chair at Freddie’s thumbs up. He raises his glass of champagne as their friends all call out ‘HEAR HERE!”

“Who won the pool?” Willie joins in, sitting on Zach’s lap with a sticky kiss to his mouth. They wait for John to pull a worn sheet of paper from his wallet and unfold the lined paper. There is an intricate chart drawn on one side with numbers, initials and dates while the other side has signatures of everyone on the Rams team. 

They all watch John roll his eyes and toss the paper on the coffee table in front of him. “Fucker.”

“Who won?” Willie asks again. This time he reaches over and grabs the sheet of paper, crumpling it up in his hand and jumping off of his boyfriend’s lap. The room watches him silently as he storms down the hall and bangs loudly on Auston’s bedroom door. It’s the only warning he gives before he throws the door open and walks in.

“FUCK WILLY…. “Mitch absolutely does not shriek loudly in terror. (He does.)

“DO YOU MIND WILL?” Auston bellows. “A LITTLE FUCKING BUSY HERE…”

The rest of the team absolutely does scramble out of their chairs and down the hall, all peeking in to Auston’s room behind Willy who is standing at the end of Auston’s bed with his arms over his chest.

“You are disqualified,” Willy yells. He takes the chart from where Zach is holding it out to him and thrusts it in the direction of the bed. The bed where Auston is still hovering over Mitch who is still not squeaking indignantly at the near dozen guys standing in the doorway of the bedroom. 

“The fuck I am,” Auston yells as he shifts his hips enough to pull another moan out of Mitch. Auston laughs as Willy throws the paper on the bed at them. 

When Mitch reaches out to grab the sheet, Auston is forced to pull out of the other man and shifts them so that they’re both sitting in the centre of the bed, sheets pulled up to their waists. He opens it and they watch his eyes light up and his swollen lips curl into a wide grin.

“You won? We won?”

Auston wipes the sweat from his forehead and lays back on the bed. 

“I won. It’s my money,” he says in exasperation. “Now can you all go so we can finish fucking?”

Willy flashes them both the middle finger as he storms out of the room, the rest of the team slowly following him out so that it was just Auston and Mitch in the room together. Auston turns to Mitch who is watching him with lust filled eyes and swollen lips.

Mitchs lip curls into a kiss as he rolls onto his best friend, now his boyfriend. “Congratulations, he says pressing his lips to Auston’s mouth. He trails a line down his mouth to his jaw and up to his ear where he licks the lobe of his ear seductively.

“You’re not mad?” Auston was worried that Mitch would interpret this as a way to win a bet and score some cash as well as fucking Mitch at the same time. This shit always went sideways in movies and he didn’t want to take away from how in love with Mitch was by having their getting together be dependent on a bet.

Mitch sits up and positions himself so that he’s once again hovering over Auston’s cock. He slowly lowers himself down and swallow’s Auston’s erection deep inside of his body. “Do you want to be with me?” He asks.

“Oh god yes,” Auston groans. Mitch has started making small figure eight movements with his hips and Auston is seeing stars.

“Gonna be my boyfriend?”

“Be so fucking good to you.”

“Gonna share your winnings with me?”

Auston’s eyes open and he smirks as he shakes his head. “My money, I won it fair and square.” He watches the smile take over Mitch’s lips as he leans down to kiss Auston hungrily.

“That’s fair,” Mitch finally says breathlessly. “I had Feb 14. Was gonna woo you so fucking hard you wouldn’t know what hit you.” With his admission, Mitch starts to ride Austin harder, with more purpose. “Was going to be so fucking romantic, sweep you off your feet.”

“Oh fuck,” Auston whimpers with each thrust he makes against Mitch. “Yeah?” He lets Mitch take his mouth in a kiss and before Auston can stop himself, he’s slammed into his orgasm at full speed and is coming so hard he’s not sure if he’s going to black out. He vaguely hears Mitch’s voice in his ear.

“And I wasn’t going to share it with you at all. Keep it for myself. Maybe buy myself something pretty to wear for you.”

Mitch manages to pull a second orgasm out of Auston, his whole body taught and strung up like a bow. Auston doesn’t manage to open his eyes and regulate his breathing until he feels the first splash of thick ropes of Mitch’s come on his chest, the smaller man striping his erection furiously to catch his release.

Neither know how much time has passed, but the party seems to have quieted down outside of Auston’s bedroom door and they found themselves curled into one another. Mitch lets Auston pull him in for a sleepy kiss, barely a press of their lips together.

“Happy new year Mitchy,” he breathes against Mitch’s mouth.

“Love you Matty,” Mitch responds half asleep. “Happy new year.”

Finis


End file.
